<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Danced by JaneyKatherineHummingbird</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725057">We Danced</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird'>JaneyKatherineHummingbird</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soul Songs [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, WinterShock - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:42:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky meets his soulmate when she leaves her purse behind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soul Songs [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We Danced</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by Brad Paisley’s “We Danced”. I’m jumping into the soulmate trope hard with this new series!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was closing time at the bar and Bucky was wiping things down and sweeping away debris from another busy evening when the supposedly locked door opened and a woman rushed in. </p><p>Rolling his eyes at Steve’s forgetfulness, Bucky heaved a sigh. </p><p><i>“I’m sorry, but we’re closed.”</i> He told her abruptly, trying to sound firm without being mean. (He was a work in progress, okay?). </p><p>A pair of bright blue eyes grew very round behind her thick black glasses frames and he remembered seeing her there earlier giggling with a group of friends and occasionally winking at him very suggestively. </p><p><i>”I know,”</i> she said breathlessly. <i>”But I think I left my purse.”</i></p><p>She brushed a lock of dark brown hair out of her face as she scanned the room hopefully, not noticing Bucky’s shock at hearing his Words. </p><p>“I put one back behind the bar earlier,” he finally managed. “Think it’s probably yours…...soulmate.” </p><p>He lifted his wrist up to show her the words inscribed there and her face broke into a huge grin. </p><p>“Hot bartender is my soulmate? Score!” She squealed, pulling up her shirt to reveal his handwriting on her side. “You wouldn’t believe how many places I’ve tried to get into after closing in my quest to find you.” </p><p>Bucky put down his broom and walked over to her, enjoying the way she was looking him up and down even as he did the same to her. </p><p>She was petite in stature, but with very, very curvy and she was showing it off in a sparkle covered blouse and pencil skirt. </p><p>“Gotta name, doll?” He asked softly, managing to drag his eyes back to her face.</p><p>“Darcy Lewis,” she answered, with a smirk. “What about you, hot stuff?”</p><p>“James Barnes, but I go by Bucky,” he replied. “I can’t tell you how thrilled I am to meet you.” </p><p>“The feeling is mutual,” his soulmate assured him. “My friend Jane and I have been coming here for drinks for a while now and I told her I was hoping you were my soulmate, but she reminded me I’d have to actually talk to you to find that out. I was too chicken. The universe intervened on our behalf, I guess.” </p><p>“You need help, Bucky?” Came Steve’s voice as Bucky’s best friend and business partner peeked in. </p><p>“I’m good,” Bucky called back. “Go on home, punk. I’ll lock up.”</p><p>He held up his wrist and pointed to the words, indicating his new status and Steve got the hint, a slow smile spreading across his face. </p><p>“Right, well, congrats and I’ll see you tomorrow, Buck. Good luck with this one,” he added to Darcy. “He’s one ornery SOB.”</p><p>“That’s okay, cause I am, too!” Darcy replied cheerily, taking Bucky’s hand and caressing the words with her fingers. He was glad his words had been on his right arm, rather than the one he’d lost while serving his country. Not that he’d have forgotten it, but a Soulmark was something that couldn’t really be replicated. </p><p>Steve grinned and winked at Bucky, before withdrawing and soon the door shut behind him, leaving Bucky and Darcy alone.</p><p>“So, do I get my purse back or not?” She asked him playfully, and not with any real urgency.</p><p>He took her other hand in his prosthetic one and pulled her a bit closer, eyes boring into hers.</p><p>“That depends,” he murmured.</p><p>“Depends on what?”</p><p>“On you havin’ a dance with me, doll. I’ve waited a long time for this.” </p><p>“Hmm, that sounds like a fair exchange, Bucky. You any good at it?”</p><p>She arched an eyebrow as she delivered this challenge and Bucky thought he’d never seen anything so cute. </p><p>He stepped away from her briefly to que up a song on the stereo, then led her to an open area of the floor.</p><p>“You ARE pretty good at this,” Darcy admitted, as they slowly revolved in each other’s arms, lost in the moment. He’d dipped her and twirled her a few times, which made her laugh in delight, a sound he knew he’d quickly learn to love. It was one-thirty in the morning, and they were both delirious with both exhaustion and joy, but Bucky never wanted that first dance with his soulmate to end. </p><p>He did give her back her purse, but he also gave her his number.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>